The recent literature disclosed a variety of mercaptoacyl amino acids which are useful for inhibiting the conversion of angiotensin I to angiotensin II in mammals and are, therefore, useful in the treatment of hypertension. Also disclosed for the same utility are phosphinyl alkanoyl prolines.
United States Pat. No. 4,105,776, issued Aug. 8, 1978 discloses mercaptoacyl amino acids wherein the amino acid is, inter alia, proline, 4-hydroxyproline and 4-alkylproline.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,119 discloses mercaptoacyl amino acids wherein the amino acid is, inter alia, alanine, leucine, phenylalanine, arginine, sarcosine, serine, asparagine, lysine, histidine, glycine, tryptophane, cysteine, methionine, valine, glutamine, or tyrosine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,267, issued Sept. 18, 1979 discloses phosphinylalkanoyl prolines, and esters and salts thereof.